


Loveless

by ladymashiro



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Tatsuya Ueda, Yamashita Tomohisa - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, KAT-TUN - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yamashita Tomohisa - Freeform, jpop - Freeform, yamapi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Yamapi are best friends. Yamapi is in love with Tatsuya but Tatsuya is in love with Jin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Importing an old work from way back 2009!

On the night of my birthday, I saw the person I love most, lying naked in our bed, with my best friend.

It started on that day… my best friend Jin, invited me to his party... It was his birthday and all his band mates were there and other guys from the agency were also there, Jun-kun and the rest of Arashi, Takizawa-kun my two other best friends Toma and of course Ryo-chan and some of our kouhais as well.   
It’s really noisy and crowded in his living room so I escaped to his room. When I opened the door, I saw an angel lying on Jin’s bed with my best friend’s dog in his arms. He looked so innocent and pure in that all white outfit. So innocent, yet so tempting… Those luscious lips, his flawless pale skin illuminated by the moonlight is just too much for me. I couldn’t control myself, my body started moving on its own. The next thing I knew is that I’m already kissing that angel. I instantly fell in love with that angel.

Before that night, all he is to me is Jin’s band mate, Tatsuya, the “U” in KAT-TUN. Nothing more, nothing less. But after that night everything has changed, he became my world, my everything.

Few weeks after Jin’s birthday, I asked him to set me up on a date with Tatsuya. I should have realized from that time that Tatsuya is not just an ordinary band mate for Jin, when he asked me how serious I am with Tatsuya, but being blinded by my overflowing feelings, I failed to noticed Jin’s feelings. Jin agreed to set up a date for me and Tatsuya, but with a warning of not making him cry ever.

We started dating few weeks later. All those time that I’m with him were the happiest moments of my life. I thought I could never ask for more. But as they say, every dream has its time to die.   
After more than half a year of dating, we started living together. During those times that I’m with him, I also failed to notice his feelings. I should have realized that it’s Jin that he’s in love with, and not me. All those times that we’re together, he never failed to mention Jin. Jin, Jin, Jin, it’s always been Jin.

Thinking about it over again, maybe I’m already aware of that… It’s just that I don’t want to accept it, that’s why I ignored it. But I finally came to my senses on that night...The night I saw him with my best friend.


End file.
